Demons
A demon is a soulless life form which is alien to the World of Mythos. Antropology * The Behemoth is a formless monstrosity of a demon. It is roughly oblong and could be described as sluglike in its movements, but with less coherence of shape. It is much larger than a human and slimy. Double rows of teeth line the length of its body. The Behemoth devours everything in its path, including people. * Drevaks are weak demons in frequent use of Greater Demons or Darkspawns. They are smooth, white, and larval, resembling a gigantic version of a maggot. They are blind and do their tracking by scent. They are shapeless and lack intelligence, however they are very dangerous. They do not have teeth but possess mouths which contain poisonous spines which are immensely dangerous if they break off and puncture the skin of a victim. * The term "Eidolon" refers to the dozens of demon species which possess the ability to shapeshift. They come in many different sizes and with many strengths, and it is thought that there are many more that have yet to be discovered. In addition to the danger they pose by their nearly perfect ability to camouglage, they are also not affected by sunlight when they're camouflaged. * A demonic corruption of the dog, just as many demons are corruptions of forms of men and women. Typically, hellhounds appear as vicious canines much larger than any mundane dog, with red eyes, coarse black wirelike fur, and murderous temperament. They have a similar purposes- tracking and hunting. Their jaws are their most dangerous weapons, and their tails end in a set of spiked nail-like protrusions, similar to a mace. * The Iblis demon is corporeal but not of solid form. Instead it has the appearance and figure of a human, but made of roiling., fast-moving black smoke. In the part of its vapor that represents its head, it looks out onto our world through yellow burning eyes. * A common Imp is a small humanoid with the characteristics of a typical devil-horns, forked tail, et cetra, wings and red skinned. They are not dangerous individually, but can become a problem when encounter in swarms, of if they're old and grow to be the size of man . * A reptilian water demon covered in a protective carapace and with a protruding beak, but otherwise the size and rough shape of a human child. Kappa are known for leaping from the water to drag unwittingly life to their deaths. * Moloch are the foot soldiers of a Greater Demon of the same name. They're man-sized with dark and thick roiling oils, with arms but only a formless liquid appendage instead of legs. Their primary weapon is the flames that streams from their empty eye sockets, and they are usually seen in large numbers rather than in isolation. * Oni are human-sized demons with green skin, wide mouths, and horns upon their heads. * Rahab are large bipedal demons, lizardlike in appearance and movement. They are blind, with a line of teeth where their eyes should be, and a regular mouth, this one fanged and tusked, in a more usual place on their faces. They have a narrow, whiplike tail edged with razor-sharp bone. Their talons and teeth are, of course, sharp and dangerous, but their most threatening weapon is the bulb-shaped stinger on the end of their long, forked tongue. * The Raum is an intimidating and dangerous demon that isn't capable of speech, but is very clever. Raums are roughly the size of a full grown man, but it possess white, scaled skin, bulging black eyes without pupils, a perfectly circular mouth, and tentacles for arms. These tentacles are the Raum's most dangerous weapon; they are tipped with red suckers, each of which contains a circle of tiny needlelike teeth. * The Ravener are monstrosities with long, squamous black bodies and a long domed skull shaped like an alligator's. Unlike on an alligator, its eyes are in an insectile cluster on the top of its head. It had a viscious, barbed whip tail and a thick, flat snout. Raveners possess sharp fanged teeth, which envernomate their prey with a deadly toxin. In time the poison will burn away all of the life of the victim, leaving only ash behind. * Shax are demons which are well known for their keen sense of smell and are sometimes summoned by warlocks to use in tracking. On the rarest of occasions, the Nephilim will summon a Shax to track a human, usually if it is suspected that the person they are looking for is near water. Shax must be carefully controlled. They reproduce by wounding a victim and then laying their eggs in the still-living victim's skin. * Vermithrall are demons which are individual worms that create a monstrous lumbering mass made up of thousands of Vermithrall. They collect in these colonies in the shape of a humanoid and attack as an unified entity, When worms are separated from the main body, they either rejoin or start new colonies to make a new united form, making them hard to kill. It's advised that fire is used. * Vetis are commonly referred to as drakes, though there is no correlation. Vetis are grey and scaly, with overlong serpentine arms and an elongated but humanoid body. Rather than breathe or manipulate a natural element, Vetis breathe a dangerous fog. The only thing which can cure a victim from the toxicity is a Vetis scale. Category:Creatures Category:Pages Category:Hellions